Cómo 'Fragmentado' Debió Haber Terminado
by DTLA1992
Summary: La historia tipo parodia de la película de M. Night Shyalaman. Inspirado por el canal de YouTube "How It Should Have Ended."


Rociando el contenido del cloroformo sobre los rostros de las chicas, el extraño de lentes se dispone a poner en marcha el auto cuando el sonido de una puerta a punto de abrirse llama su atención.

Casey, paralizada por el miedo, mira cómo el "secuestrador" – con indiferencia - está a punto de doparla empleando la misma sustancia que empleó con sus amigas y…

Aparecen varios oficiales furiosos quienes rodean el vehículo y apuntando con sus armas.

"¡NO SE MUEVA!"

"¡SALGA DEL AUTO Y PONGA SUS MANOS SOBRE LA CABEZA!"

"¡Si no vio las cámaras de seguridad del estacionamiento es porque es un estúpido o está loco de remate!"

"¡Demonios!" Maldice el de lentes con un acento ruso.

* * *

 **CÓMO 'FRAGMENTADO' DEBERÍA HABER TERMINADO**

* * *

 _*Reproducción adelantada*_

"Cuando tú no estás, los escucho hablar entre ellos de algo sobre ti," Casey le comenta a 'Hedwing', logrando llamar su atención, ¿quieres escuchar lo que dicen?"

"Ok."

El _'niño'_ se va acerca – en una posición agachada – para que Casey le diga en su oído su secreto. Ésta se acerca y dice: " _ **La gallina no cuidó sus huevos.**_ "

"¿Uh?" Pero antes de poder reaccionar, los ojos de 'Hedwing' se abren de lado a lado mientras siente un golpe dirigido entre piernas. Soltando un gemido agudo en el proceso.

"Liso. Tengo las llaves. ¡Salgamos de aquí!"

"Por un minuto pensé que dirías algo como que vendría por él y que intentarías convencerlo para que nos deje escapar."

"No seas ridícula, Clare, estamos tratando con un sujeto trastornado. En la vida nos iba a dejar escapar." Responde Casey mientras ella y las demás buscan la salida.

Solo quedaba el sujeto retorciéndose de dolor dentro de la habitación.

* * *

 _*Reproducción adelantada*_

"Me sentiría más cómoda si pudiera conversar contigo 'Dennis'."

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Exclama "¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarle que no soy 'Dennis'?" Así que **'Barry'** toma un chocolate y se lo come de lo más desinteresado. "¿Ve? 'Dennis' jamás haría eso."

De pronto escupe el contenido con total aberración. "¡Pedazo de animal! ¡Bien sabes que no puedo comer esas cosas! ¡Ahora mis niveles se alteraron por completo!" Exclama otra de las personalidades, 'Jade.'

No puede terminar de pronunciar más exclamaciones cuando ve una mancha de chocolate en la manga de la chamarra, sacando al verdadero 'Dennis' a la superficie quien comienza a ponerse histérico.

"Por lo visto todavía hay la necesidad de seguir tomando las terapias para manejar tus personalidades," comenta la doctora Fletcher, "y tampoco me gustó que hayas intentado engañarme de esa manera. Voy a tener que llamar a la Policía, pero al menos tengo el gusto de por fin conocerte, 'Dennis'."

"¡QUE ME DÉ UN QUITA MANCHAS! ¡PERO PARA YA!"

* * *

 _*Reproducción adelantada*_

"Ven Casey, vamos. ¡Quítate la chaqueta y actuemos como los animales!" Dice el tío de Casey haciendo ruidos roncos y poniéndose sobre sus manos y rodillas, lejos de comportarse como una persona normal.

Hubiera hecho algo que hubiera afectado a la pequeña de no ser porque, girando la cabeza como loco, nota la presencia de su hermano. Totalmente impactado.

"Eeeh… ¿Sólo estábamos jugando?" Trato de convencer el de barba, el sudor escurriendo de su frente.

(Unas horas más tarde)

"Papi, ¿a dónde llevaron a mi tío?"

"A una casa donde podrán atenderlo mientras está mal de la cabeza, corazón."

"¿O sea, un manicomio?"

"Eso fue bastante directo y resumido, pero _sí_."

"¿Y habrán más personas como él?"

El padre de Casey analiza la pregunta un ratito. "No lo creo tesoro. Aunque, solo para asegurarnos, nos iremos _bien_ lejos a otra ciudad donde podamos vivir nuestras vidas con tranquilidad.

Y también seguiremos practicando en tu puntería. Digo, no es que te encuentres con otro loco en el camino, solo por si las moscas."

"Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿verdad papi?"

Un silencio incómodo inunda el auto familiar. "Por supuesto que sí, Casey. Yo cuidare de ti toda la vida." ***** Tomando la niña en un abrazo amoroso.

 ***** _ **Casey se acordará de eso.**_

* * *

 _*Reproducción adelantada*_

"Lo lamento," contesta 'Patricia' apenada por su exabrupto, "les prepararé otro emparedado."

Mientras se encuentra sirviendo otro plato, Marcia dirige su mirada hacia la puerta que daba al corredor. Ve una la silla de madera y de vuelta a Casey. Tenía un plan.

Coge la silla con cuidado, más Casey le susurra que se detenga. Quita la silla de Marcia, y en su lugar le da un cuchillo.

La morena _capta_ la idea de su amiga y toma el objeto corto punzante, la de cabello azabache hace lo mismo con una sartén de teflón.

Acercándose en silencio, ambas chicas asestan una apuñalada a la espalda de su captor/a seguido de un golpe certero a la cabeza, derrumbándose por completo. Acto seguido las dos amigas salen corriendo del lugar, en busca de la tercera chica y hacia la libertad.

* * *

 _*Reproducción adelantada*_

"¡Tus armas no pueden hacerme daño! ¡¿No te das cuenta?!" Exclama la 'Bestia', acechando a Casey con aires de asesino, "¡No soy un hombre! ¡Kevin era un hombre! ¡YO SOY MÁS QUE ESO!"

Ignorando el monólogo, Casey se sumerge en sus pensamientos, el cansancio y el dolor agobiando su cuerpo.

" _Sigue hablando, idiota, aún me quedan dos cartuchos con tu nombre escrito… ¡Y los utilizaré en tu cuerpo…_

 _No, espera… eso sería un total desperdicio. No vaya a ser que sobreviva por alguna ridícula razón caricaturesca… Piensa, piensa, piensa…_

"¡AQUÍ ESTÁ LA BESTIA!" Sorprende el individuo abalanzándose sobre las rejas. Más calculó en el momento equivocado porque Casey apunta el arma **directamente** a su rostro, jalando el gatillo.

Un manchón de sangre que salpica el suelo y las paredes, el cuerpo de los llamados 'gloriosos' se derriba tras el disparo – corroborado por el agujero formado entre cejas.

"¡Sobrevive a eso!" Grita Casey, con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

* * *

 **PERO ASÍ ES COMO DEBIÓ HABER TERMINADO**

* * *

"¿Y esta 'Bestia' tiene algo que ver con personas jóvenes?" Pregunta la Dra. Fletcher. 'Dennis' iba a dar una respuesta cuando:

"¡AUXILIO!"

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Uh… Nada." Trata de mentir 'Dennis.'

"¿Cómo que nada? ¡Hay una persona encerrada en este recinto!" Exclama molesta la doctora.

"¡DE HECHO SOMOS TRES PERSONAS! ¡NOS SEPARÓ EN DISTINTAS HABITACIONES PARA SER EL SACRIFICIO DE ALGO! ¡E HIZO QUE NOS QUITEMOS NUESTRAS PRENDAS!" Corrigió Clare desde el otro lado de la cocina.

La Dra. Fletcher queda aterrorizada ante el testimonio. 'Dennis' pretende disuadirla de hacer caso omiso a esos gritos, pero la psicoanalista lo evade y le cierra la puerta – colocando un pañuelo en el seguro a manera de bloqueo.

Le toma un par de minutos pero logra liberar a Marcia y a Clare, quienes no dejan de agradecerle. Se disponen a buscar a Casey hasta que 'Dennis' revienta la puerta a patadas, interponiéndose en el camino.

"Regréselas a sus habitaciones." Ordena el de lentes.

"¡Esto tiene que parar! ¡No te das cuenta que has estado cometiendo un crimen!"

"Ellas nunca han tenido que sufrir. Su potencial está dormido."

"Sólo porque la madre de Kevin lo maltrató de formas reprobables no es razón para que ustedes busquen lastimar a las demás personas."

"'Patricia' dijo que sus métodos no sirven." Comentó el de lentes con indiferencia.

"¡Bueno, al diablo con esto! **¡KEVIN WENDELL KRUMB! ¡KEVIN WENDELL KRUMB!** **¡KEVIN WENDELL KRUMB!** " Comienza a pronunciar la doctora con todas sus fuerzas.

De alguna manera comienza a hacer efecto porque 'Dennis' – y todas las demás personalidades (se asume) – comienza a retorcerse de dolor hasta quedar inconscientes.

Unos segundos después, la persona se levanta nuevamente. Kevin mira confuso a su alrededor.

"… ¿Dra. Fletcher? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué hay una chica semidesnuda también… ¿Quién le hizo esto?"

"Fuiste tú, Kevin." Responde la doctora con severidad.

"¡No! ¡Espere, y-yo les juro que estaba en un bus y! - ¿Seguimos en septiembre del 2014, no?"

Todas las presentes niegan con la cabeza. Kevin se muestra apenado, comprendiendo la situación.

"¿Qué tan mal se pusieron las cosas por aquí?" Su respuesta llegó en la forma de varios oficiales furiosos quienes lo rodean apuntando con sus armas.

"Así de malas entonces."

(Varias semanas después)

"Oye Krumb, tienes visitas."

El guardia lleva a Kevin hacia una mesa, donde se encontraban las chicas que había secuestrado, tomándolo por sorpresa.

"Uhmm… ¿hola?"

"Hola." Responden las damas.

"No creí que fueran a verme. Especialmente ustedes."

"De hecho, la doctora nos explicó toda la situación sobre las personalidades múltiples y todas esas cosas," respondió Marcia, "eso y lo que ocurrió con tu mamá. ¡Eso apesta!"

"Ni que lo digas. Miren, respecto a lo que pasó, lo lamento de todo corazón. No estaba siendo yo mismo cuando hice todo eso. Comprenderé si me odian."

"No pasa nada, Kevin. Por mi parte quedas perdonado," aseguró Claire, "aunque mi papá todavía sigue molesto porque lo dejaste drogado y por haberme secuestrado."

En efecto, el padre de Claire dirige una mirada asesina a Kevin desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

"Lo merezco."

"Nunca fuiste una mala persona Kevin, sólo necesitabas afecto y comprensión," Casey toma de la mano del de las múltiples personalidades para calmarlo, "quizás no hayas tenido la fuerza necesaria para imponerte frente a la 'Horda' pero aún hay posibilidades para ti. La Dra. Fletcher seguirá brindando sus terapias hasta que te encuentre óptimo para continuar con tu vida."

Kevin se alegró al escuchar esta noticia. ¡Qué señora tan dulce! – a pesar de casi querer matarla.

"Y entiendo por lo que pasaste. Te lo dice alguien que pasó por lo mismo, y todavía tiene que soportarlo."

Las amigas de Casey quedan atónitas y conmovidas por la confesión. Ahora su comportamiento tenía sentido para ellas.

"Tu tío." Adivinó Kevin, a lo que Casey tuvo que responder asintiendo con su cabeza tristemente. "Quizás puedo ayudarte con eso."

* * *

"Hola Eliyah, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Todo bien? Bueno, en realidad has estado quieto todo este tiempo así que debo asumir que te está yendo bien," decía el cuidador de quien se hace llamar 'Mr. Glass' mientras le cambiaba de ropa.

"Ya no tendrás que estar solo. En un momento van a traer a tu nuevo compañero," Eliyah sonríe al comentario del asistente, "¡y aquí está!"

El tío de Casey es enviado al cuarto de enfrente.

"¡Esto es un error! ¡No debería estar aquí! Bueno, me habré pasado un poco con mi sobrina, ¡pero quién no está libre de hacer locuras en esta vida!" Exclama indignado, luego se percata de Eliyah y mira su cabello estilo Afro.

"¡Jejeje! Que gracioso, está tan esponjado que parece piel de animal. ¡Oye! ¿te parece si nos quitamos las prendas y nos comportamos como animales? ¡Vamos, será divertido! ¡Gruñe conmigo!"

Y así comienza a generar sonidos onomatopéyicos bastante incómodos. Eliyah parece estar decepcionado por la escena, porque su sonrisa se desvanece por completo. Regresando de vuelta a su estado catatónico.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos y a todas nuevamente!**

 **Esta historia es una suerte de parodia de la película 'Split' del señor M. Night Shyalaman, inspirándome en el canal de HISHE de YouTube lo mejor posible - a parte que siempre quise imaginar cómo sería uno de sus episodios aplicado en la trama de la cinta.**

 **¡Saludos a todos y hasta la próxima! ¡Suerte en todo!**


End file.
